Los Archivos Cliche: Cachorro
by Anna Strife0211
Summary: Traduccion, Angeal conoce a su cachorro. Autora Original: Project 0506


Muy bn, hagamos esto; ya que he estado en una especie de depresión medio rara y muxas cosas feas q es mejor no mencionar contribuyeron a eso y el traducir siempre me funciona para animarme, ahora toca esta historia bn cool. Hai q admirar a Angeal por tal positivismo para decidir entrenar a Zack. Dedicado a **Project 0506 **por dejarme traducirlo y a todos los fans d Angeal (vamos gente, este hombre necesita más amor!!! xD)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Era una triste, no inusual visión el voltear a una esquina y ver a un grupo de cadetes fastidiando a otros. Déjenlos desahogarse, la mayoría de los de Primera decían. Mejor que lo hagan entre ellos que hacerlo con el equipo de ShinRa. Después de todo, era por sana diversión. Los otros de Primera parecían olvidarse de que típicamente el sujeto que estaba en el medio tenía mucha menos diversión que los otros. Pero bueno, la mayoría de ellos nunca había estado ahí.

Angeal lo había estado. Por suerte, duro poco. Las dos primeras semanas de preparación para SOLDADO fue gastado en convencer a los otros cadetes de que, si, el color de cabello de Genesis es natural, no, no es una buena idea coquetearle a Sephiroth, amigo, mejor no pongas tu mano ahí, ¡Espera, espera!, Seph, ¡esta bromeando! Yo _no seré _quien limpie eso, santo Dios ¿donde vamos a esconder el cadáver?

Buenos tiempos.

Bueno, a él nunca lo molestaron; Sephiroth, Genesis y Angeal se habían ganado el nombre de 'Sangrienta Trinidad' _mucho _antes de que llegaran a Tercera Clase. Aún así, pocas cosas enojaban tremendamente a Angeal, tales como molestar a un camarada. Si van a ser salvajes, entonces con un demonio, háganlo uno por uno y patéense el trasero como _buenos y civilizados _salvajes.

Así que cuando ese tipo de sonidos pasaron por los pasillos y llegaba hasta la oficina de Angeal, se encamino preparado para dar sufrimiento a algunos cadetes. (Habían tres cosas que hacía que los cadetes sonarán así de felices; no había comida decente en el edificio de ShinRa y más les valía que no hubiera pornografía en los pasillos. Así que eso nos dejaba con humillación pública.)

"¿Qué está pasando aquí?"

Su repentino silencio podría deberse a culpabilidad recién descubierta. O podría ser el silencio de OH _GAIA_ hay uno de Primera Clase hablándome. No era importante

"¿Bueno?" Angeal mantuvo su expresión seria. Era un don, que Gen no tenia, y uno en el que Seph tenía que pasar una hora practicándolo.

"Solo nos estábamos divirtiendo señor."

El que manda, Angeal lo catalogó. Mirada presumida. Usando zapatos costosos. Hijito de Papi. Ifrit, odio a esos tipos.

"¿Divirtiéndose?" Lentamente, levanto una ceja y se sonrió a si mismo mientras que el Hijito de Papi palideció. Está bien, el mismo movimiento hecho por Seph, hubiera obtenido a uno o dos orinándose encima, pero no es eso lo que cuenta ahora. "¿Todos están de acuerdo con eso?"

Aja, Victima. Angeal noto al chico sonrojado de manera rápida. "Tú ahí, ¿Estás de acuerdo con eso?"

"Uh," el balbuceo. Para crédito suyo, el no miro a ninguno de los chicos alrededor de el. "Si, uh, señor. Divirtiéndonos." No parecía estar golpeado, solo agitado, y ruborizado de la vergüenza.

"De acuerdo entonces." Era gracioso como solo una frase suya los ponía más nerviosos. Angeal se río mentalmente. "Estoy en descanso ahora y podría servirme la risa." Nadie se movió. "¿Bueno? Estoy esperando."

Hubieron bastantes susurros y empujes en su dirección, antes que el Hijito de Papi caminara hacia delante sosteniendo...

¿Qué demonios? ¿Esa era una pelota?

"Bueno señor," arrastro las palabras, su presunción de vuelta y desbordándose de cada poro. "Es de esta manera." Reboto la pelota de color amarillo canario una, dos veces rebotándola, con solo un movimiento de su muñeca "El Cadete Fair," rebote, rebote, rebote, "tiene un pequeño," rebote, "_problema_," rebote, rebote, rebote. La victima, al parecer el Cadete Fair, tenía sus ojos pegados a la rebotante pelota. "El tiene," rebote, rebote, "un nivel de atención," rebote, rebote "que se asemeja a lo," rebote, "_canino_." Fair estaba moviéndose de un lado a otro, meciéndose en sus pies, su cuerpo con energía reprimida, sus ojos nunca perdiendo de vista a la pelota. Rebote. Rebote. "Así que vera, señor," rebote, "es bastante divertido," rebote, "hacer ¡ESTO!"

El Hijito de Papi tiro su brazo para atrás y movió todo su cuerpo para el lanzamiento. Era, para ser sinceros, impresionante. Para un cadete, de cualquier manera.

"¡PELOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOTAAAAAAAA!" Y el Cadete Fair corrió tras la pelota.

"¡Pelota Pelota pelota pelota pelota pelota pelota pelota!"

Angeal Hewley había visto muchas cosas como un SOLDADO, pero nada como esto. La pelota golpeo la pared al final del corredor y desapareció de la vista, Fair no tan detrás de ella.

"Debes de estar bromeando."

"No es broma señor." Bastante difícil de creer ya que todos con excepción de Angeal, trataban de aguantarse la risa. "También usamos palos. Los atrapa antes de que aterricen. Hasta los trae si esta realmente aburrido." Esbirro 2, Angeal lo catalogó sin pensar. No tan grande como Esbirro 1, pero definitavemente más listo.

Más adelante en el pasillo, podía escuchar ecos de pelotapelotapelota así que Fair todavía no la había alcanzado o alguien más la volvió a lanzar.

"¿Cómo demonios logro entrar al PRE-SOLDADO?"

El Hijito de Papi se encogió de hombros. Ugh, _ese _pequeño hábito va a tener que parar. "Tiene buenos reflejos. Es ridículamente rápido. Bastante inteligente Tendría calificaciones perfectas si prestara la atención necesaria para terminar los exámenes. Cuando estas peleando con el, si te mantienes en una posición por suficiente tiempo, el como que, se olvida que estas ahí, pero cuando te mueves golpea _duro. _Uh…señor."

Los cadetes restantes se movieron de manera incomoda en el silencio siguiente, mirando a Angeal como se miraría a un enorme y hambriento dragón. ¡Hablaban en serio!

"Maldición, Kunsel volvió a tirarla por la venta..." El Cadete Fair corrió de vuelta al grupo, las palabras dejándolo mientras que recordó que había un SOLDADO de Primera que lo había visto perseguir una pelota amarilla saltarina. Se ruborizo bastante, algo imposible para alguien de su complexión.

La simple ceja que se levanto en la cara de Angeal, se acercaba de manera peligrosa a la línea de su cabello. Sin decir palabra alguna extendió su mano e igualmente un silencioso Fair le entrego la pelota.

Un poco más grande que una pelota de tennis. Angeal noto. E igual de pesada. "¿Es el Cadete Fair, correcto?" No le dio al chico chance de responder. "¿Normalmente juegas a atraparla en los pasillos?" De manera imposible, el chico se ruborizo aún más.

"No señor," el susurro, fascinado de la nada con sus zapatos.

Tal vez era esa vena de sadismo que Genesis y Sephiroth juraban que él tenía, o tal vez era que él quería asegurarse realmente de que no estaba loco. Pero por alguna razón, Angeal se preparo y lanzo la pelota sobre su hombro.

"¡PELOTA!"

Fair se abalanzo alrededor de él, atrapando la pelota en el aire, para después dar una voltereta y terminar con los dos pies en el piso. ¡Demonios! El chico nisiquiera la _había__visto_.

Fair rápidamente entendió que ser distraído por una pelota de juguete enfrente de un oficial superior, era una cosa bastante mala. El chico iba a desmayarse de la enorme cantidad de sangre que iba para su cara.

"Cadete Fair."

El chico chillo, e intento cubrir ese sonido no tan masculino con una tos. Sonó como un ladrido.

Angeal suspiro. "Al menos búsquense otro pasillo, ¿de acuerdo?"

Interpretando de manera correcta esa última frase, los cadetes huyeron.

Puedo trabajar con esto, Angeal se encontró pensando, e inmediatamente se maldijo a sí mismo, por el pensamiento. No era su problema que los criterios de entrada de SOLDADO estuvieran tan bajos. Y algo era seguro, el no_ necesitaba _añadir a un cachorro hiperactivo a sus cosas que hacer. Pero con cada paso que daba a su oficina, ese inquietante pensamiento aumento. ¡Esos _reflejos_! ¡Esa velocidad! ¡Y aparentemente no es tan estúpido como se ve!

Creo que puedo trabajar con eso.

Se detuvo y miro la puerta que daba a su oficina por un momento mientras otro pensamiento pasaba por su cabeza.

_Gen nunca me dejara olvidar esto._

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Si les gusto, ia saben, dejen reviewsss


End file.
